


Chłodniej

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [5]
Category: Mononoke
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: 64damn_prompts, Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Polski | Polish, czarne poczucie humoru, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, prawdopodobnie nie ma tutaj konsolacji, słodkie jak ochrana, world-building, zbiorek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wędrówki sprzedawcy leków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Upiorem**

— To mononoke — oznajmił pewnie wędrowny zielarz.  
     Czy raczej człowiek, który się za takiego podawał. Niezwykły, staroświecki strój, blada cera, tatuaże na rękach i twarzy oraz miecz, od którego biło magią na kilometry, wskazywały na co innego.  
     Mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiał – biały, co rzadkie, o płowych włosach i szarych oczach – wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.  
     — Taki wasz demon. Wiem. Może. Niejedni nam... mi to już mówili. Że szatan. Że opętanie. Sam papież klątwy rzucał. Trudno. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Ojczyznę ma się jedną, a że ona wpółmartwa, to i trochę wampirzych cech nabrała. Ma pan coś magicznego na kaca w tej skrzynce? Kupiłbym.

 

nails

**Sens**

Gdyby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek spytał – gdyby tacy jak on, wędrowni zielarze, pozwalali sobie na wspominki – o najdziwniejszą, najbłahszą rzecz, jaka spowodowała powstanie mononoke, pewnie wymieniłby, pośród innych, historię o gwoździu.  
     Bo poszło o gwóźdź. Najzwyklejszy gwóźdź z małą główką oraz ostrym czubkiem. Przerdzewiałym czubkiem, o który skaleczył się robotnik naprawiający pański płot.  
     Robotnik zachorował i umarł (zielarz wieki później zdiagnozował: tężec), ale jego żal z powodu utraty życia tak wcześnie, przed ślubem, przed spłodzeniem dzieci: przed przedłużeniem rodu – dał, paradoksalnie, życie; zrodził mononoke. Demona, który prześladował potomków pana przez pokolenia.  
     Może to więc tak naprawdę opowieść o ludzkim sercu. Albo rdzy.

 

bleeding

**Strzęp**

Mononoke rozpadały się na setki części, kolorowych, poszarpanych, jak odłamki witraża, przepadały w nagłym błysku światła, zostawał tylko dym lub nawet mniej, sam zapach przepalonego kadzidła. Niekiedy i bez krzyku, w całkowitej ciszy, jakby zdumione (zielarz porzucił mrzonki, że duchy bywają wdzięczne).  
     Ludzcy świadkowie – ocaleni – nie widzieli w tym nic dziwnego. Demony według nich to niezbadana siła, wielka tajemnica. Jak coś tak bezcielesnego, niesamowitego mogłoby brukać się tak przyziemną, fizyczną rzeczą jak krwawienie?  
     Ale wędrownego zielarza nigdy nie przestało to niepokoić. Mononoke były niezabliźnionym żalem oraz rozdarciem zasłony między światami; podwójną raną. Która nie krwawiła. I jak tu ufać stworzeniu?

 

spooky

**Morał**

Istnieją miliony strasznych historyjek, opowiadanych wieczorami albo nocą, kiedy cienie przypominają olbrzymie, wychudzone duchy albo ostatnia świeca rzuca kłęby chaotycznego światła, równie przerażające, jak ciemność.  
     Wiele powiastek mówi o mężczyźnie wypędzającym demony, lecz przynoszącym niepokój – wydobywał bowiem mroczne sprawy z przeszłości, zapomniane, by nie zakłócały biegu życia. Przejście mężczyzny zostawiało ludzi skłóconych lub oszalałych od wspomnienia własnych, dawnych zbrodni.  
     Podawał się za rodzaj medyka, był blady, pomalowany zaklęciami, miał wampirze zęby, którymi rozszarpywał mononoke, i okropny uśmiech, gorszy niż zły: cyniczny, obojętny. Nieludzki.  
     „Dlatego nie krzywdźcie ludzi, dzieci" powtarzały staruszki „inaczej przyjdzie do was mononoke, a po mononoke przyjdzie On".

 

kettle

**Kukicha**

Każdy, nawet wędrowni zielarze, hobbystycznie wypędzający demony, może mieć swoje słabości. Wywary nawet przystają znachorom, ceramika bladym, umalowanym ustom, herbata podkrążonym makijażem oczom.  
     Ta była przepyszna, wiedział jeszcze przed pierwszym łykiem. Delikatne, młode łodyżki, łagodna goryczka. Doceniał gest. Napar dla niego, który był tysiącletnim oraz dzieckiem, spokojny smak dla wojownika. Nie burzyli wszakże ceremonii wspomnieniem innego świata niż tworzony przez aromat.  
     Dobry świat, pomyślał nagle zielarz, rozkoszując się ostatnimi łykami. Przez chwilę poczuł pokusę, by po prostu odejść: podziękować za gościnę i pożegnać kobietę. Ale tatuaże paliły żywym złotem, miecz na zewnątrz dygotał – herbata drgała w naczyniach.  
     Musiał wygnać mononoke.

 

spooky

**Strachy na wróble**

Jakieś dziecko, przeżywszy wypędzenie mononoke, spytało wędrownego zielarza, czy się boi (a może, czy się kiedykolwiek bał – po tylu latach, głosach, twarzach mężczyzna nie był pewien).  
     Wahał się, co odpowiedzieć. Coś wspierającego; ukoić dzieciaka słowami, nie zważając na fakty. Ale co uspokoiłoby dziecko? Nie wiedział lub nie pamiętał. Prawdę? Po transformacji nie czuł nic poza ekscytacją, złotem jasnym jak płomień w żyłach, napinającym mięśnie, każącym walczyć – i uśmiechał się. Szykując rytuał nie czuł nic poza rozbawieniem, niekiedy chłodną ciekawością detektywa. Czy to była jego prawda, nie forma ani nie żal?  
     — Czemu miałbym się bać? — odpowiedział wreszcie. — Jestem tylko sprzedawcą leków.

 

radiator

**Powiało chłodem**

Po każdym pokonanym mononoke znachor budził się poobijany – raczej wewnątrz: miał wrażenie, że coś wyłamało mu wszystkie stawy, rozciągnęło mięśnie jak cienie o zmierzchu, osuszyło szpik i żyły.  
     Ale nie umierał, nie mdlał, odchodził (każdy krok jak mila, każdy ból obojętnie, to nie pierwszy raz, pamiętaj), by przespać noc pod gołym niebem, zwinięty w kłębek. Potem przyrządzał litry wywarów (połowę i tak rozleją drżące dłonie), pił łapczywie. Ściskał wówczas miecz kurczowo, jak kubek ciepłego napoju, choć tamten palił ogniem, po zwycięstwie nad demonem rozpalony do czerwoności.  
     Zielarzowi jednak robiło się przeraźliwie zimno w trakcie przemiany; dniami nie mógł się ogrzać.

 

wallet

**Nie można służyć równocześnie**

Ludzka chciwość daje początek setkom mononoke. Ci, którzy stracili, ci, którzy nie zyskali, a chcieli, ci, którzy zaślepieni popełnili nieodżałowany błąd, ci, których słabość wykorzystano dla zysku i wielu, wielu innych.  
     Pałace są pełne przyszłych rodziców demona, pełne tych, którzy palną głupstwo dla mamony albo strwonią dla niej życie. Ulice też zapełniają potencjalni stwórcy mononoke. Biedni, zdesperowani ludzie umrą z nędzy lub zostaną wykorzystani czy popełnią zbrodnie dla kilku groszy.  
     Może więc miecz działał... profilaktycznie, spopielając chłopca – dzieciak miał z dziesięć lat – który spróbował go ukraść. Może. Ale zielarza, który stał teraz nad kupką popiołów, w ogóle to nie pocieszało.


	2. Chapter 2

home for the holidays

 

**Oswoić się z drogą**

Święto. Ludzie cieszyli się rzadkim odpoczynkiem od pracy, wylegali przed domy, kolorowo ubrani, nucący najradośniejsze pieśni. Rano pełne świątynie, wieczorem gospody i placyki, nocami burdele.  
     Wędrowny zielarz mógł wówczas liczyć na niezły zarobek. Wszędzie ludzie chętnie kupowali kosmetyki, leki na potencję czy inne cudowne wywary. Amatorów „obrazków" też nie brakowało, nigdzie.  
     Wszędzie to samo. Budynki, twarze, melodie, to się zmieniało, nieznacznie; kolor tu, kształt czy wielkość tam, indziej rytm. Powierzchownie, bo w istocie były tym samym. Budynkiem, twarzą, melodią.  
     Wszędzienigdziewszędzienigdziewszędzienigdzie.  
     Gdyby nawet „wszędzienigdzie" zabłąkało się w konkretne miejsce, w jego pamięci, w życiu, po cóż miałby tam iść lub zostawać?

 

feast

 

**Przeddzień**

Festyn demonów, przygotowania do uczty, kończące się powolutku. Jeszcze nie podano do stołu, z kuchni dolatują tylko aromaty, usługujący nalewają napoje, pora przerwać pogawędki i siadać. Przynajmniej tak myśli wędrowny zielarz, o tym, co widzi.  
     Tak jest łatwiej, przyznaje. Łatwiej. Sam jest zdziwiony tym, że po tylu wiekach potrzebuje jeszcze pomocy metafory, ucieczki od rzeczywistości. Może to już jego forma.  
     Prawda? Naród szykuje wojnę, wielką wojnę, po której pozostaną miliony zabitych, miliony skatowanych, miliony nieskończoności zwanych cierpieniem, miliony niesprawiedliwości. Z nich wyklują się mononoke, syte, tłuste, łaknące najokrutniejszej zemsty mononoke. A i inne demony się pożywią.  
     Może to jego żal.

 

I couldn't sleep at night 'cause I try to forget you

 

**Praktycznie**

Zielarz sypiał snem kamiennym. Co nie znaczy, że spokojnym, znaczy tylko, że zasypiał, ledwo przyłożył głowę do tego, co robiło danej nocy za poduszkę, i nie budził się aż do brzasku lub pierwszych podejrzanych hałasów.  
     Spał więc, fizycznie patrząc, dobrze. Ból znikał, mięśnie się rozluźniały. Organizm odzyskiwał siły. Umysł najwyraźniej też, aczkolwiek znachora dziwiło, że ludzki – inteligentnych istot – mózg znajduje ukojenie w tych plamach złota, kręgach ognia oraz magicznych symbolach, tak potężnych, że od samego wyobrażenia ciarki przebiegały po krzyżu, wirujących pod powiekami.  
     Z drugiej strony, pomyślał cierpko, opadając na posłanie w podrzędnej gospodzie, na pewno wolał to niż wspomnienia.

 

**Mieczom źle**

Mononoke ściągały go zwykle do miast. Niekiedy jednak zdarzało się, że demon tkwił na pustkowiu, w małym miasteczku, latarni morskiej, był legendą w środku lasu. Czasami więc zielarz po wypędzeniu wędrował tydzień do następnej osady, z nudów rozmawiając ze swoim... alter ego.  
     — Czy znasz moje myśli? sny? — spytał kiedyś.  
     Kiedy indziej:  
     — Gdzie jesteś, kiedy nie jesteś mną i gdzie jestem ja, kiedy jesteś?  
     — Czy istniejesz niezależnie?  
     — O czym śnisz, marzysz, myślisz, kiedy ci się nudzi, bo akurat nie ma mononoke pod ręką?  
     Ten drugi nie odpowiadał, ale tak lepiej – dzięki temu zielarz mógł wymyślać własne teorie, co doskonale rozpraszało samotność.

 

64_themes, reciprocity

 

**Buchalteria**

I

Sprytne. Intrygami wywoływać w innych żal dość wielki, by ginąc, wytwarzali mononoke. Skierowane w stronę wrogów intryganta, którym była postawna, niebrzydka kobieta koło czterdziestki. A właściwie: wyglądając na taką czarownica – mogła być o wiele starsza i mścić stuletnie urazy.  
     Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy mijał ją w drzwiach nawiedzonego domu.  
     — Pański miecz zabija tylko demony — stwierdziła. — Zabroniono panu tknąć człowieka.  
     — Ale nie nakazano mi go chronić — zauważył. — Widziałem duchy rozrywające ludzi na strzępy.  
     Rozbawiony chichot.  
     — Żadne mononoke nie ściga mnie. Zadbałam o to.  
     — To musiało kosztować wiele trudu, wiele lat przygotowań, wiele determinacji i staranności — przyznał, odchodząc. — Nie, nic pani nie ściga.

II

     — To legalizm czy indyferencja? — spytała go następnym razem.  
     Znowu zainspirowała tworzącą mononoke sytuację. Ponieważ teraz uważał na to miasto, przybył szybko, nim demon narobił większych szkód. Dziedzic rodu martwy, jego matka oszalała, nienarodzone dziecko prawdopodobnie kalekie. Drobiazgi.  
     Minął ją. Wypędzenia, nawet młodych duchów, zawsze były wyczerpujące, zostawiały wędrownego zielarza z poczuciem, że oto światło stało się za ciężkie, by dźwigać je we włosach, na skórze, w źrenicach – zwłaszcza w źrenicach. Przez te zdradzieckie otwory dostawało się do wnętrza, do ciała, ciężkie, palące jak ogień.  
     Wypalony od środka. Gliniana figura. Skorupa. Ile to już razy...  
     Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.  
     — Pada pan ze zmęczenia. Chodźmy do mnie, to niedaleko, odpocznie pan.  
     Błoto jest niczym, bezkształtną masą, glina jest niczym, nieżyzną glebą. Póki nie przejdą przez ogień. Wtedy stają się budulcem. Materiałem. Naczyniem. Pamiętał.  
     Odrzucił propozycję niedbałym ruchem głowy. W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech.  
     — Jak pan chce. Ale mój dom, sprzedawco leków, zawsze pozostaje dla pana otwarty.

III

Nie udawał moralnego oburzenia. Nie zamierzał prawić kazań. Wolałby tylko, by to lokalne źródło demonów wyschło. Pojawiały się tu zbyt często, poważnie naruszając granicę świata. Ale nawet to oznaczało jedynie tyle, że musiał szybciej je zabić, by zmniejszyć siłę transgresji. Jedna duża, stuletnia, kilka drobnych, miesięcznych. Każdy sprzedawca musi być równocześnie księgowym, prawda?  
     Czekała na niego, znowu, pod kolejnym nawiedzonym domem. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie rodzaj gry, pułapki, w którą ktoś wabi jego i – tego drugiego. W końcu Miecz miałby niemałą wartość tak na demonicznym, jak ludzkim rynku. Plany aż tak skomplikowane wymagają wszakże wielu lat przygotowań, studiowania zasad zaświatów, magii, ludzkiej duszy. Czarownica poznała go zaś stosunkowo niedawno, trochę ponad dekadę temu.  
     — Mówią — zaczęła tonem, o dziwo, zamyślonym, nie figlarnym — że przywiązanie jest dla was... niewskazane. Że nie powinniście wracać do jednego miejsca, trzymać tej samej rzeczy, poza waszymi artefaktami, spotykać na swojej drodze tej samej osoby – że to zły omen, jeśli się zdarzy. Czy nie przeszkadzają panu więc moje wykroczenia?  
     „Dla was" dziwnie uderzyło znachora. Wiedział, oczywiście, iż byli inni. Przecież on sam istniał w jakimś punkcie czasu, tak po prostu, jako człowiek, chociaż nie wiedział na pewno, czy mógłby sobie przypomnieć – toteż nie próbował – a duchy jakoś wypędzano. Ale nie przywykł do myślenia w kategoriach „my", społeczności.  
     — To tylko plotki — kontynuowała niezrażona jego milczeniem kobieta. — Czyli mogą się mylić, mogą mówić symbolami – może chodzi o przywiązanie? Czy dlatego mi pan nie odpowiada?  
     Pokręcił głową, znużony, chciał iść dalej, ale zaszła mu drogę.  
     — Mówią też, że miecz nie zabije mononoke, które byłoby nasłane na was. Że żaden z wędrownych zielarzy nie może obronić się przed własnym demonem, jeśli stanie się przyczyną jego powstania. Czy to dlatego, żeby było uczciwiej? Czy to dlatego nie wolno wam zabijać ludzi, że sprowokowalibyście powstanie ducha, przed którym nie zdołalibyście uciec? I tak dziwne, że was nie dopadają, tylu ludzi ginie przy wypędzeniach...  
     — Muszę ruszać w drogę. Jestem pewien, że tak uczona dama jest w stanie znaleźć inne, lepsze źródła informacji niż prosty znachor — przerwał jej tonem przypominającym powoli opadający mokry śnieg.  
     — Czy może ich gniew kieruje się na mononoke? Albo na sprawcę? Albo może zbyt rzadko ktokolwiek przeżywa i zachowuje przytomny umysł? A wówczas jest tylko wdzięczny, jak ofiara, gdy znani w okolicy zbrodniarze jedynie ją pobiją, zamiast odebrać życie? — ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała najniewinniejszym głosem, słodkim głosem malutkiej dziewczynki.  
     I nadal stała mężczyźnie na drodze. Westchnął ciężko. Plotki, gusła, wymysły. Normalnie nie przejmował się nimi, pozwalając legendom rosnąć, dojrzewać, potem usychać – ale ta kobieta była niebezpieczna. Z pewnością coś knuła. Lepiej rzucić jej kilka prawd, półprawd, kilka zdań, niewiele to zmieni, większość dalej będzie wierzyła w pogłoski albo mity. Kupiłby sobie spokój, przynajmniej na najbliższe kilka lat.  
     — Mógłbym zabić nasłane na mnie mononoke. Formalnie patrząc. Choć miałbym trudności z odkryciem formy, prawdy i żalu, znacznie większe niż zazwyczaj. Może dlatego tak „mówią". A teraz muszę iść.  
     — Dlaczego? Mówią – nie muszą mówić, sama widzę – że każdy egzorcyzm wyczerpuje niemal śmiertelnie. Skoro to wszystko plotki, czemu pan nie zostanie? Nie boi się pan chyba? — wyzwanie.  
     Nie, trzeba było znacznie więcej niż jednej śmiertelniczki, by go skrzywdzić. To wiedział na pewno. Po prostu nie ufał. Po prostu nie chciał. Po prostu nie należało zatrzymywać się nigdzie. Po prostu nie zależało mu na tym dość, by się zatrzymać. Po prostu...  
     (Byt mononoke to cierpienie. Szrama. Uśmierzał ten ból. Właśnie to, uśmierzał ból – chociaż „mówili", że przywraca równowagę. Koił. Usypiał. Dostając jedynie czasem możliwość zobaczenia strzępka uśmiechu, czegoś ciepłego, ogarniającego rysy wyganianych duchów, kiedy wracały do siebie. Tyle nagrody. Cena była wyższa, wysoka. Czy ta, która tworzyła demony w imię prywaty, może w ogóle udawać, iż ją zna?)  
     — Nie cierpię pani.


	3. Chapter 3

snow

**Rycina**

I

Płatki śniegu na twoich rzęsach. Na twoich dłoniach. Na paznokciach: gwiazdeczki na ciemnym niebie. Na czubku nosa. We włosach. Szatach. Buty masz przemoczone, usta spierzchnięte od wilgoci. Nieważne, makijaż przecież zakrywa siność warg. Sprawdzasz tylko, czy pudełko z lekami jest szczelnie zamknięte, mruczysz coś pod nosem o mieczu, zmarzluchu, który nawet latem szczęka zębami. Idziesz. Śnieg czepia się twoich stóp, jak żywe stworzenie. Zabawnie.  
     Gdybym to ja po nim stąpał, natychmiast by się roztopił. Jedynie on. Na niczym innym nie zostawiam najdrobniejszego śladu. Ani wgłębienia, ani poruszonej gałązki, ani zgniecionego źdźbła trawy. Nic, mój wędrowny zielarzu. Jakbym wcale nie istniał.

II

Lubię śnieg. Lubię, kiedy cię dotyka, a skóra, choć przyzwyczajona do najpotężniejszej magii, nie może się uchronić przed gęsią skórką; a mięśnie, choć przyzwyczajone do największego wysiłku, do najsilniejszej z przemian, nie umieją wstrzymać drżenia. To mi przypomina, kim jesteśmy. Ty jesteś. Ja jestem.  
     Myślisz, że nie wiem, iż nigdy nie zakładasz cieplejszych ubrań z tego samego powodu? Myślisz, że nie wiem, iż dlatego tak lubisz zimę, łapać płatki w wyciągnięte dłonie, oddychać głęboko mroźnym powietrzem?  
     Głuptasie. Wiem wszystko. Jesteś moim wędrownym zielarzem. Kiedy dziś wieczór śnieg będzie ci wchodził pod paznokcie, ja będę całował opuszki twoich palców. Od wewnątrz.

 

Resolutions

**Ślepy traf**

Mononoke niewątpliwie miały stalową wolę. Powód? – zwykle niepojmowalny ludzkim umysłem. Ale jakiż upór w dążeniu do celu! (nieosiągalnego, gdyż większość duchów chciała wiecznej zemsty na wszystkich). Nic, tylko podziwiać.  
     Wędrowny zielarz podziwiał. Tym bardziej, że sam był pusty. Owszem, miał zadanie, również niekończące się – odsyłać mononoke, przywracać światom spójność. Nie było mu chyba narzucone, kiedyś dano mu wybór, musiano, skoro dostają go nawet przeklęte duchy. Dawne, zabawne, zapomniane. Cokolwiek myślał o misji, do której przystępował – przystępuje – na pewno się pomylił.  
     Ale cel, zadanie, misja – służba, choćby najgorliwiej pełniona, to jeszcze nie postanowienie. Do drugiego trzeba pragnień i lęków, i nadziei.

 

New Year

**Bajka**

Któregoś razu mononoke dopadło rodzinę pewnego władcy. Król ten ubiczował na śmierć chłopca, który zaprotestował, gdy okładał batem swojego rumaka. Koń poszedł pod nóż. Bywa.  
     Odtąd rodzina królewska oraz słudzy byli znajdowani stratowani. Każdego dnia kilkoro. Znachor przybył, nie mógł jednak pomóc – władca odmówił szukania w sobie winy, choć ledwie garstka ludzi została w pałacu, i rozkazał ściąć „bezczelnego przybłędę" następnego ranka.  
     Kat nie pojawił się jednak. Zielarz otworzył zamek szpilką, ukrytą we włosach i odszedł, na schodach niemal potykając się o trupy. Sine ciało króla siedziało na tronie. Wszyscy w pałacu byli martwi. Demon.  
     Dla królestwa nastała nowa era.

 

frame

**Szepty**

Czy rama jest częścią obrazu? I jak rozumiemy ramę – jako kawałek materii, dodany z praktycznych powodów do dzieła, czy jako kompozycję obrazu lub cały kontekst, cały wszechświat, który go otacza?  
     Teoretycy sztuki ciągle zadają sobie takie pytania. Artyści próbują na nie odpowiedzieć, własnym życiem – i unikają teorii, przynajmniej w samym akcie twórczym; zabija ich sztukę.  
     Może zostałeś wmanewrowany we mnie, jak farba w kanwę, wrobiony w przeznaczenie, jak obraz w ramę. Może odwrotnie, ty jesteś moją ramą, tym, co chroni przed światem, utrzymuje weń i odeń odróżnia?  
     Uciekasz od pytania, mój sprzedawco leków? Ale odpowiadasz życiem. Nazwę cię artystą, chcesz?


	4. Chapter 4

colour

**Błękitna krew**

Niebieski jest odwrotnością złota, kurzem, pleśnią, która je pokrywa. Niebieski jest światłem lśniącym na brzegach klingi. Niebieski to maska czerwieni, skrytej pod żyłami.  
     Szlachetne kruszce trzeba polerować, mieczy używać, krew spuszczać. Inaczej złoto matowieje, ostrze traci ostrość, drogocenny płynie gnije w stągwiach. Próbujesz znaleźć morał w opowieści swojego życia? Sens, choćby symboliczny. Jest wiele dróg czytania znaków, szepczesz niekiedy, gdy już długo, długo wędrujesz samemu, muszę znaleźć właściwą.  
     Kolejną. Bo je odrzucasz, kiedy przestają koić, przestają wystarczać, prawda, mój zielarzu? Na szczęście porzucone sensy nie mogą tworzyć mononoke.   
     Sekret (zawsze zdradzam sekret): i milion dróg nie świadczy o istnieniu celu.

 

 

letters

**Literki**

Umiesz czytać? przecież umie liczyć, umie odkryć prawdę w oczach ludzi, ujawnić sekrety ich serc, umie wyczuć obecność demona z odległości kilometrów. Nie wie więc, czemu tak się irytuje, kiedy pyta go chłopczyk, znudzony oglądaniem obrazków. Wędrowny zielarz unosi kąciki ust, bierze książkę i czyta, bo umie, bo czemu nie, bo też musi zabić czas. Mononoke ma się dopiero ujawnić – może nie rozszarpie dzieciaka.   
    Może zagryzie. Lepsza, łagodniejsza śmierć.  
    Kiedy litery zamieniają się na jego wargach w słowa przypomina sobie, przez sekundę, niejasno, że kiedyś sam zadawał to pytanie dorosłym, spokojny, ufny, ciekawski, aż do dnia, gdy... I wspomnienie ucieka.

 

 

glitter

**Pomiędzy**

Błyszczy się. Wszystko się błyszczy. Przed oczyma wędrownego zielarza wirują setki barw, każda ostra jak kawałek szkła, tak samo malutka i odbijająca słońce, załamująca światło, tak, że koniec końców z jednego koloru wyskakują kolejne. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć: piękne. Artysta, dziecko albo dureń, jakim sam znachor kiedyś był. Piękna tragedia.  
    Ekstaza, szaleństwo, rozpad. Kiedy świat wybuchał, Tamten wchodził na jego miejsce i sprzedawca leków osuwał się w barwny chaos, sam pusty jak lalka, nie rozumiejąc ani nie czując, tylko rezonując, pulsując, stając się tymi kolorowymi strzępami, jak one pozbawiony tożsamości.  
    Kiedy się budził, czuł ten palący blask przyczajony w swoich żyłach.

 

 

fruit

**Pobocze**

Śmierć dojrzewa w nas. We wszystkim. Próby zatrzymania jej, rozpaczliwe chwytanie się życia – oto zalążek chaosu, błędu, pęknięcia, jakim są mononoke i inne duchy. Nieważne, jakie uczucia zatrzymują je w tym świecie: nienawiść, miłość czy troska; owoc jednako gnije, porządek zostaje zaburzony.  
     Śmierć w nas dojrzewa, wypełnia nas i towarzyszy nam od chwili narodzin, jest naszym przyjacielem, jest naszym losem, jest częścią nas, szeptał sprzedawca leków. Jak modlitwę: w drodze, podczas egzorcyzmów, grzebiąc zmarłych.  
     Deliberował niekiedy, nocami, gdy obecność Tamtego jakby przygasała, czy sam będzie w stanie zebrać ten owoc, zjeść go ze smakiem, spokojnie, delektując się chwilą. Nie wrócić.

 

 

glad rag

**Materia(ł)**

    — Wiesz — szepnął zielarz, pochylając się nad rozdartą połą swych szat (krzewy, ciernie, potknięcie, każdemu się może zdarzyć) — złoto, jedwabne nici, klejnoty; to wszystko diabelnie drogo kosztuje. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że umiem szyć, więc nie płacę krawcowej. Nie mógłbym chodzić ubrany w zwykły, tani strój podróżny? Najlepiej szarobury, bo na takim najmniej kurz widać?  
     Nie był pewien, do kogo się zwraca – niby to Tamtego, ale może do siebie albo potęg rządzących wszechświatem, albo do mononoke: może byłyby gotowe uznawać moc znachora w zwykłej tunice? O ile ubranie nie było ostrzeżeniem czy oznaka szacunku.  
     Nić pękła. Postanowił skupić się na szyciu.

 

 

rainbow

**Pryzmat**

To nie jest trudne, złapać tęczę. Szyby, krople deszczu, kałuże, specjalnie oszlifowane szkiełka. Pryzmaty, powiedzieli przybysze z Zachodu. Zielarz miał nawet kilka ukrytych w szufladach swojego kufra. Noszę tęczę w kieszeni, mawiał, unosząc kąciki warg.  
    Po prawdzie nie wiedział, czemu. Coś w tym rozbiciu światła – w przezroczystości, która stawała się tyloma barwami, coś w tym pęknięciu i tajnej, podwójnej naturze świata – zawsze go fascynowało; aczkolwiek estetyczna strona zjawiska, tak podobnego do egzorcyzmów, też grała rolę. Próbował niekiedy analizować.   
    Niekiedy się bał. Niekiedy nie miał siły i po prostu wyciągał szkiełko, kładł pod słońce, tworzył tęczę na swoich białej, bieluchnej skórze.

 

 

seclusion

**Dyfrakcyjna**

Nie można uciec od samego siebie. Nie można uciec od własnej duszy. Podobno. Większość ludzi nadal uparcie próbuje, z większym bądź mniejszym powodzeniem, myślał wędrowny zachor. A może raczej: tamten szeptał mu do ucha.  
     Tamten był zamknięty w mieczu, w ciele: w żyłach, farbie i linii znaku (potrójne wiązanie, potrójne piętno, potężna magia). Odcięty od świata, przynajmniej teoretycznie. Znał ludzkie serca, wnętrze lepiej niż powierzchnię. Mógłby powiedzieć, czy ktoś zabił lub zdradził, ale nie, jaki ma kolor oczu; duch był ślepy. Widział demony, nigdy świat żywych.  
     Pustelnik czy dusza pokutująca. Sprzedawca leków nie wiedział ani w jego, ani własnym przypadku.

 

 

ownership

**Przybory**

Dzień, w którym namalowano na jego skórze znaki pamiętał jak przez mgłę – raczej obrazy niż ciąg wydarzeń, nie wiedział już nawet do końca, kto i czemu – ale jeszcze pamiętał. Kadzidła. Dym. Monotonne, uspokajające mamrotanie modlitw. Popiół. Krew, którą pomału, seriami upuszczano mu z żył, bo nie będzie jej już potrzebował, nie takiej.  
     I dotyk palców, unurzanych w świętych olejach oraz farbach, na skórze, piszących powoli, milimetr po milimetrze, bo znak musi być precyzyjny. Powtarzających ruchy dziesiątki razy, bo magia musiała oswoić się ze skórą, wniknąć w nią. Wielki, ważny rytuał.  
     Dzisiaj poprawiał znaki zwykłymi barwnikami, chałupniczo przyrządzonymi ze znalezionych roślin.

 

 

teeth

**Siekacze**

„Twój miecz ma zęby bardziej ludzkie niż ty” usłyszał zielarz kiedyś od jednej z rozczarowanych jego... usługami kobiet. Przytaknął: owszem, klekoczące zęby jelca były równe, kwadratowe, stępione, a jego ostre, cienkie, jak kły zwierząt. Jak u demonów, powiedzieliby ludzie, ale to nieprawda.  
     Rozbawiony uwagą, zaczął z chłodnym zainteresowaniem badacza kolekcjonować w myślach widziane dotąd paszczęki. Niekiedy faktycznie spiczaste, niekiedy miękkie jak galareta, niekiedy nie mają zębów, niekiedy identyczne z przybraną przez nie zwierzęcą czy ludzką postacią. Białe, czerwone, sine, czarne. Wystające na brodę lub wlokące się po ziemi albo malutkie perełki, rozszarpujące gardło jak piła.  
     Nic nadzwyczajnego. Miecz zaklekotał, potakując.

 

 

Clock

**Ten zegar stary od stu lat**

    Po jednym z egzorcyzmów zielarza poproszono o dodatkową pomoc. Błahostka – zegar w pobliskim dworze, zamorski, przekroczył sto lat wobec czego ożył. Ożywszy zaś, zaczął sprawiać problemy. Nie chodziło tylko o pokazywanie nieprawdziwej godziny czy straszenie domowników biciem o najdziwniejszych porach.  
Zegar połknął jednego ze służących, małego, garbatego chłopca. Dzieciak zniknął we wnętrzu, przyciągnięty straszną mocą. Nikt go więcej nie widział.  
     Demony powstałe z przedmiotów nie mają celu ani żalu, wobec czego znachor musiał tylko rzucić kilka zaklęć, okadzić pomieszczenie, zmącić świadomość istoty i porąbać ją na kawałki.  
     Jeszcze na nich zarobi. Resztki ożywionych rzeczy posiadają niesamowitą moc – i takąż cenę.

 

 

AU

**Papo, człowiek mnie opętał!**

Znachor demonów ledwie unosił powieki, wyczerpany. Kolejne zamknięcie bariery między światami. Kolejna niemal prawdziwa, wieczysta śmierć albo uwięzienie tam, w fizykalnym bycie.  
     Sklął. Irytujące dzieciaki, które sądziły, że mogą się bawić w wywoływanie duchów talerzykiem. Jakby takie pęknięcie zasłony było mniej realne niż najpotężniejsze przyzwania, dokonywane z krwawymi ofiarami. Mniejsze, lecz nadal prawdziwe, nadal zagrażające obu wymiarom.  
     Uwolnił demona z naczynka – dureń, że też się taki chłystek, bez siły na oparcie dwunastolatkom, pałętał koło bariery! – zawrócił ludzkie jaźnie nim narobiły szkód w spirytualnej sferze, już naokoło nabierającej niepokojącej materialności. Teraz, uznał, idąc w stronę najbliższego baru, zasługiwał na parę kieliszków.

 

 

reflections

**Ostrze dumania**

Poeta na pewno mnie nazwałby twoim odbiciem. Mędrcy zamorskich diabłów nazwaliby odbiciem raczej ciebie – cieniem na ścianie jaskini albo nawet: przesmykiem między cieniami, tłem. Ciemnością byliby mononoke i ludzie, tym, co cień rzuca, ideą, mitem, marzeniem, wolą – ja.  
     Nic nie wiesz o filozofach. Jeszcze. Możesz zginąć, nim historia narzuci cię tę wiedzę – ale nie. Podtrzymam cię, mój znachorze. Podtrzymam cię, a zaklęte wzory będą rozsadzały ci nerwy i żyły. Podtrzymam cię, kiedy zmory będą rozszarpywać cię na strzępy. Podtrzymam cię, chłód śmierci zaś wślizgiwał się będzie do twojego szpiku.  
     Będę cię podtrzymywał długo po tym, jak poznasz całą, caluteńką filozofię.

 

 

paper

**Miłość! prawdziwa magia**

Papier, na którym wędrowny sprzedawca leków spisywał zaklęcia ochronne – ha! To jedna z tych rzeczy, które go bawiły. Może rodzaj buntu, może nuda, może naprawdę zwykły dowcip i nie ma co dzielić włosa na czworo.  
     Sądzono, że taki papier musi być okadzony, święty, wygładzony godzinami modłów, że jedynie taki zadziała. Ale to nie on działał. Nie do końca działały nawet wyrazy, znachor wiedział: jego moc, jego miecz oraz Tamten płynęli przez atrament, gdy stawiał znaki. To się liczyło. Nic więcej.  
     Wobec czego spisywał tajemne słowa, symbole magiczne oraz najpotężniejsze czary na odwrocie tych erotycznych pisemek, które trzymał w najniższej szufladzie.


	5. Chapter 5

wire

  
**Mechanika**   


      Tajemnicza, samootwierająca się szuflada była tak naprawdę jedynie prostą mechaniczną zabawką. Cienka metalowa nitka łączyła drzwiczki z dnem – wystarczyło puknąć od dobrej strony, lekko, niemal niezauważalnie. Wystarczył jeden impuls, przebłysk energii mononoke, by wywołać reakcję miecza, którego drżenie działało równie dobrze. Cienka nitka, więc. I dobrze naoliwione zawiasy.  
       Szuflada nie była przecież magiczna. Ani zaklęcia – stare, zgrane formułki, mamrotane w świątyniach, wypowiadane na scenach teatrów, śpiewane pijackim głosem po festynach. Poza mieczem oraz wędrownym zielarzem zgoła nic nie miało ni trochę magii.   
       Zabawki. Sztuczki. Zwodzenie wzroku, rozpraszanie uwagi, tradycja, szalbierstwo, kuglarstwo. Nie widział granicy między tym wszystkim a sobą, czasem.

 

tea

  
**Gościem**   


Niektóre z legend, które pamiętał z czasów jeszcze przed Tamtym, mówiły, że tacy jak on, wędrowni znachorzy, nie powinni nigdy nic jeść ani pić, ani przyjmować w domach, które nawiedzają, egzorcyzmują. Leki – tylko za darmo. Dostaną dość nagrody po pokonaniu mononoke, choćby ją mieli wyjąć z zimnych trupich palców.  
       Jeśli przyjmą cokolwiek, mówiono, choćby pocałunek, to się zadłużą. A każdy ich dług stworzy kolejnego upiora.  
Nie wiedział, czy tak jest. Rytuały wyjaśniały zaskakująco mało. Tamten kierował potem ruchami, Tamten oraz jakieś wewnętrzne, niepowstrzymane przeczucie – to jest dobrem, to klęską.  
       Sprzedawca leków mu ufał. Jadł, pił, cieszył się ciszą przed burzą.

 

Dawn  
  


**Krajobraz**

Drzewa drżały jeszcze lekko, ale ulewa przechodziła, pokapywało tylko. Za chmurami, na wschodzie, widać było maleńki paseczek światła, kontrastujący z ciemnymi chmurami. Wędrowny zielarz wpatrywał się w spektakl, próbując być urzeczonym, znaleźć w sobie miłość do świata, do ludzi, do duchów – do życia w jego ogólności, w jego trwaniu i przemijaniu, niezmiennych prawidłach oraz rytmie.  
       Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, właśnie ta miłość pchnęła go na ścieżkę, która teraz nim kroczyła. Chciał spytać Tamtego, ale zmilczał – On nigdy nie odpowiadał.  
Próbował znaleźć i nie wiedział, czy za słabo szuka, czy ona przywalona doświadczeniem – czy jej już nie ma. Chciał spytać, lecz zmilczał.

 

Enemel

  
**Koniec**   


Z upiornie wyszczerzonych w uśmiechu ust zostało tylko kilka kości oraz garść zębów. Wizja i podtrzymująca magia się rozwiały, a mononoke było już dość stare, by zwłoki zdążył sczeznąć. Lokalny szaman albo wróżka, mógłby spróbować wyczytać z tych szczątków tożsamość zmarłego. Podobno dlatego, iż jama ustna jest bramą – wychodzi przez nią język, magia przynależna tylko ludziom, ale także jedzenie, które oznacza śmierć. Śmierć w służbie życiu. Krąg istnienia.  
       Znachor podejrzewał jednak, iż sprawa sprowadza się do znajomości plotek, historii, ludzi, święte obrzędy stanowią zaś zasłonę sprytu. Mało kto w danej okolicy miał przecież wszystkie (i to jeszcze idealnie zdrowe!) zęby.

 

Melt

 

**Osad**

  
Jedna z domowników przeżyła egzorcyzm, była jedna w fatalnym stanie. Znachor westchnął ciężko. Będzie musiał poświęcić czas na leczenie i powstrzymanie jej przed rzuceniem się mu z pazurami oraz wymówkami do gardła. Będzie skupiony na niej, nie na własnym odpoczynku, będzie musiał spędzić noc w oczyszczonym domu. Czyli: pustym, martwym domu, pozbawiony energii, którą pulsował jeszcze momenty wcześniej. Magia zniknęła, rozpłynęła się, rozmyła, odeszła. Martwota.  
       Ale musiał – co mu kazało, sumienie, pamięć czy prawo, nie pamiętał – więc podszedł do kobiety, mrucząc uspokajające frazy, wrzucając lecznicze proszki do wody i patrząc, tak powoli w niej topnieją, kołysząc się jeszcze, zostawiając fale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drzewo**

 

Cały mój problem polega na tym, myślał niekiedy znachor, że jestem żywy. Gdybym był demonem albo siłą natury, albo metaforą, o ileż łatwiej byłoby podróżować, patrzeć na krzywdę ludzi... i demonów. Przywracać dostojeństwo ładu.  
       Chociaż widywał ludzi tak głębokiej wiary, że poświęcali wszystko i wszystkich bez zmrużenia oka. Może więc to nie życie, a jego brak żarliwości był przeszkodą. Nie umiał być dłonią idei, nie umiał zapomnieć, nie umiał się nie wahać. Choć, z drugiej strony, wykonywał swoją pracę idealnie, cóż więc zmieniał moment jego – mniej niż niepewności – znużenia?  
       Śnieg padał. Dworek niknął w oddali, teraz już cichy i harmonijny.


	7. Chapter 7

****Statystyka ********

 

Latem powstaje więcej mononoke. Jakby upał rozjątrzał wściekłość, wybaczenie wysuszał na wiór. Ludzie są wówczas skłonni sięgać po emocje i klątwy ostateczne – tego świata: ostrze, kamień, trucizna, tamtego: forma, żal, cel – z najbłahszych powodów.  
      Zielarz nie udawał, że nie rozumie. Choć chciałby móc wydymać wargi pogardliwie, czuć się ponad, chciałby mówić „ludzie i demony” z pobłażliwym gestem dłoni.  
      Chciałby, lecz czuł wszystko, pragnienia, nadzieje, lęki, rozczarowania, kotłujące się wokół istot. Podczas pracy silniej, w wędrówce tylko tak, jak bicie własnego serca. Rozumiał, a nie było w nim nawet głupiej pogardy – jak czasem tęsknił za pogardą! – jedynie wielka, nieporuszona tafla wody.


	8. Blasku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla anahity with flowers. Kramikowe.

  
Jaki duch może objawiać się w świetlikach, w istotach, które w formie dorosłej żyją ledwie kilka-kilkanaście dni? Wątłe, kruche mieszkanko, nieprzydatne do zemsty.  
       To oczywiście był jedynie pozór. Duch nie mieszkał w świetlikach, tylko w miejscu. W kwiatach, w ziemi: przyciągał owady, za owadami wędrowców. Mamił ludzi – dzieci lub zakochanych, zwykle – zupełnie tak samo, jak przyciągał najmniejsze żyjątka, nic sobie nie robiąc z dumnej wyższości tych pierwszych. A gdy już przywabił ofiarę, prowadził ją na bagna.  
       Formą były świetliki, bo prawdą było światło, które dawniej zgubił młodą dziewczynę. Wędrowała przez las z wioski do wioski, zgubiła drogę, nocą zwabiło ją zaś ognisko, rozpalone przez bandę złodziei. Banda kobietę, wielokrotnie zgwałciwszy, zabiła, zostawiając nieszczęsną z żalem za utraconymi możliwościami: rozkoszami miłości, karmieniem dzieci.  
       Gdy bogaty przedsiębiorca kupił dom w okolicy, skąd, jak wiedział, pochodziła jego rodzina (z rozboju piękne wszak powstają majątki), demon, dotąd stosunkowo umiarkowany – grożący najbardziej równowadze przyrody, bo świetlików zabijał dużo, ludzi zaś niewiele – zaczął szaleć. Dzieci miejskie, nieprzyzwyczajone do ludowej grozy, nietrudno było zachwycić, omamić, zaprosić do lasu.  
       Sprzedawca leków, gdy się pojawił, mógł tylko dokonać egzorcyzmu na dwóch duszach: tamtej kobiety i owego pechowego przedsiębiorcy, którego, ocknąwszy się z pierwszego transu, znalazł wiszącego w sypialni jego własnej luksusowej, w zachodnim stylu zbudowanej rezydencji.  
       Miała nawet krzyż nad drzwiami, zauważył wędrowiec, wychodząc. Buty stukały o drewno podłogi.  
       Pochopne, myślał. Duch może by się śmiercią głowy rodu nasycił, lecz sprawą i tak musiałby się w końcu zająć jakiś sprzedawca leków. Zaburzenie populacji świetlików – to także rozchwianie szalek wagi.


	9. Zęby wisielca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z fikatonu. Prompem był taki obrazek nawiedzonego domu, wszystko się w nim trzęsło.

         — Spokojnie, spokojnie — szeptał znachor, podchodząc do niskiego, zasuszonego staruszka. — Tylko rozmawiamy, prawda?   
         Staruszek cofnął się aż pod sam regał, wibrujący magiczną mocą. Jak wszystko w tym domu, wielkim, zagraconym, lecz urządzonym z przepychem – aczkolwiek przepych ten był spóźniony w stosunku do najnowszych mód. O kilka lat ledwie, nie dość, by było to wyrazem świadomego estetycznego wyboru. Raczej prowincjonalizmu i przesadnych ambicji typowych dla wiejskiej, od lat niebywałej w stolicy, szlachty.   
         Co oznaczało tylko, pomyślał sprzedawca leków, że właściciel się sprawnie maskował. Może nawet zresztą prowincjonalnym szlachciurą był, to nieważne. Ważne, że cały dom aż się trząsł od mocy trzymanych w nim artefaktów. Przeklętych i błogosławiących, obojętnych i pałających żądzą zemsty. Część z nich ani trochę znachora nie obchodziła, ale do wielu przywiązane były mononoke.   
         Miecz zaklekotał zębami. Nie o niego umykającemu mężczyźnie chodziło, oczywiście. Miecza nie można było nawet wyjąć, nie mówiąc już o podniesieniu, przeciwko niczemu, co nie było rozpoznanym mononoke. Ostrze miało uwalniać od majaczliwego świata snów – wspomnień – jakim była egzystencja duchów, przeprowadzać przez bramę.   
         — Nie jestem tu, by karać — oznajmił obojętnie znachor. — Jestem wędrownym aptekarzem. Zasklepiam rany. Jestem jednak blizną raczej niż opatrunkiem. Rozumiesz, prawda?   
         Tylko ktoś o sporej wiedzy magicznej mógł wytrzymać z taką ilością zaklętych przedmiotów, zapanować nad ich potęgą i nie oszaleć. Musiał więc wiedzieć, że choć miecza egzorcystów nigdy nie podniesiono na człowieka, to skutki przejścia tych... lekarzy bywają bardziej niszczycielskie niż grupy skrytobójców.   
         — Potrzebuję spisu posiadanych przez ciebie mononoke. To znacznie uprości szukanie. Potrzebuję też, byś mi je ofiarował. Wówczas będę je mógł je uwolnić z twojej władzy, z władzy tego snu. Pomóc.   
         — Nikt im nie może pomóc — wychrypiał starzec, nagle jakby skurczony. — Osoby, rody czy miejsca, których dotyczyły ich prawda, forma i żal, dawno już zginęły. Całkowicie.   
         — Z twoją pomocą niekiedy, nie wątpię.   
         — U mnie są niegroźne. Umiem je opanować. Kto wie, jakie zniszczenie poczyniłyby dzikie, oszalałe demony żyjącego u przypadkowych rodzin?   
         Znachorowi kąciki ust się uniosły, ukazując ostre, wilcze zęby. Uniosły jakby same, bo cała reszta twarzy pozostała nieruchoma, jak u lalki.   
         — Nie dbam o to. Nie jest moim zadaniem zbieranie artefaktów ani chronienie ludzi. Znam jednak sposoby, by uwolnić nawet te mononoke, które przeżyły swój… cel.   
         Oczy szlachciury rozszerzyły się jeszcze trochę. Strużka śliny spłynęła mu brodzie.   
         — Będę współpracował — zapewnił gorliwie.   
         — Nie wątpię.   
         Spis się znalazł szybko. Podobnie jak gotowość do przeprowadzenia ceremoniału ofiarowania, który to ceremoniał – z jego świecami, formułkami, krwią i resztą ozdób – raczej ubawił egzorcystę. Sztuczki dla stworzeń małej wiary, niewolników rozumu, zawsze szukających przyczyn oraz skutków i w nich widzących klucz do potęgi.   
         Przejęcie mononoke odbyło się więc sprawnie. Staruszek, wyczerpany całym tym teatrem, zaległ w sypialni. Proponował znachorowi wcześniej jedzenie, wino, odpoczynek, nawet kosztowności. Aptekarz odmówił.   
         — Nie wolno mi przyjąć żadnej zapłaty. Wiesz o tym. Żaden z naszego cechu nie wpadłby w tak prostackie sidła, nawet, gdy świat był jeszcze bardzo, bardzo młody.   
         Teraz, w drzwiach, obrócił się. Wahał przez sekundę, po czym z najwyższej szuflady swojego kufra wyjął jedwabny woreczek pełen błyszczącego proszku. Rozsypał po pokoju. Skrzesał iskrę, wychodząc. Wybuch, wiedział, nie będzie duży, ale strzaska większość zgromadzonych w holu przedmiotów, wypuści ich demony i magię. Pan domu był znużony, stary i pogrążony we śnie – kilkanaście mściwych, odurzonych wolnością duchów w zupełności wystarczy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proompty wzięte z któregoś miesiąca z 31days, community na lju.

 

_On days like these, there are always rainbows_

       

 **Herold**   
       

Tęcza pojawiała się wśród błękitu lub za błyskiem szkła, chcąc się stać mostem do zaświatów, nicią fastrygującą rzeczywistość. Powinna zniknąć, gdy mijał deszcz lub szkiełko zmieniało położenie – duszy na podróż potrzebne było jedynie mgnienie oka.   
       W takie dni, gdy powstawały mononoke. malutki kawałeczek tęczy trwał i trwał, zapominany kawałek mozaiki, popruta nitka. Zostawał na miejscu. Jeśli się uważnie patrzyło, można było je dostrzec: smuga koloru na szarym kamieniu, płatek kwiatu na śniegu, szczególna wielobarwność zachodu słońca, migotliwy zaciek na meblu.   
       Wędrowny znachor zawsze takich wypatrywał, zbierał opowieści o niezwykłych, urokliwych miejscach, przedmiotach, osobach. Nic nie zapowiadało kłopotów głośniej niż piękno.   
           
      

 

 _a rain of life, melted into the wind_   
       

 **Który wyjmuje z oczu**   
       

Pamiętasz mnie, spytała: dłonie, jak dym, białe i długie, rozciągające się coraz bardziej w powietrzu, przezroczyste i zanikające na końcach; dłonie, jak dym, oczy, jak węgle, włosy, jak płomień.   
       Zwiastun nieszczęścia, mówiono, ogień w żyłach, ogień w domu. Ktoś spłonie – i tym kimś zwykle nie chcieli być sąsiedzi. To ogólna wiedza, powtórzona setki razy, nieosobista. Pamiętać, znać, to konkret, indywidualność, a jemu wszystkie rysy, wydarzenia, opowieści, winy i grzechy zlewają się w jedno. Wędrowni lekarze powinni szukać wzorów, nie różnic.   
       Dlatego kojarzył tamtą dziewczynę służebną. Pojawiła się kilka razy. Zaczątek cyklu. Nie jak ta zjawa tutaj.   
       Chociaż... skoro spytała, to pewnie ona pamiętała jego. Możliwości było kilka, śmignęły mu teraz przed oczyma. Wzory. Kochanka. Przyjaciółka. Siostra – pasowałoby, przekleństwo, wyróżnienie, magia, wszystko zostaje w rodzinie (przysłowia to doskonałe schematy, cykle ujęte w dowcipie) – albo po prostu sąsiadka czy nieznajoma, której był życzliwy. Może on jeden. A może nie, może właśnie przeklął, obrzucił kamieniami, sięgnął ręką pod suknie. W skarbnicy wzorów zachowania bywały i takie, i takie, i jeszcze wiele pomiędzy. Nie pamiętał siebie, nie mógł zawęzić, oszacować, przewidzieć. Zablefować.   
       — Nie znam cię — oznajmił tym dymnym strzępkom; ciche słowa dla bladego obrazu, popiół dokładany do popiołu, zaraz rozwiewany. — Ale przynoszę ci spokój.


End file.
